Amour Sucré OS (FR)
by MisterMiracle
Summary: C'était la peur au ventre qu'on attendait le résultat. Les minutes passaient lentement, très lentement. L'attente nous rongeait. Soudain une petite coloration apparut, et le verdict était sans appel : elle était enceinte. (Kentin/Charlotte)


**NDA : Ce texte a été écrit en 2014 pour un concours sur Amour Sucré. Le premier paragraphe était le sujet de cette édition et il nous fallait le laisser tel quel (possibilité de changer les pronoms bien sûr). C'est encore maladroit, j'ai l'impression de manquer de vocabulaire et de faire des phrases super lourdes. Toute critique est bienvenue :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

* * *

C'était la peur au ventre qu'on attendait le résultat. Les minutes passaient lentement, très lentement. L'attente nous rongeait. Soudain une petite coloration est apparue, et le verdict était sans appel : elle était enceinte.

Pendant un long moment, aucun de nous deux n'a bougé. Le temps me semblait comme arrêté. J'ai attendu sa réaction, la contemplant en silence comme j'aimais souvent le faire. Charlotte était belle, même avec sa queue-de-cheval défaite, dont des mèches humides pendaient lamentablement devant ses yeux ; même avec son visage luisant de transpiration et son teint blafard. Assise par terre, à demi affalée sur les toilettes, avec sa main mollement posée sur la cuvette, le bâtonnet entre les doigts, elle le fixait d'un regard vide.

Brusquement, elle a levé les yeux vers moi, et, comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait pour sortir de sa léthargie, mon coeur s'est mis à battre plus vite, plus fort. Pour la première fois, je pouvais lire de l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Jamais elle ne m'avait paru aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant — en vérité, je doutais qu'elle ait pu l'être un jour, tant elle avait toujours incarné pour moi la force et la détermination. C'étaient sa sauvagerie et sa liberté qui m'avaient charmé, et jusqu'à maintenant, jamais elle n'avait montré devant moi quelconque faiblesse. Au fil du temps, c'était devenu une évidence qu'elle était intouchable ; et pour la première fois devant moi, je la voyais ébranlée.

Je m'étais interrogé sur sa réaction à la perspective d'un enfant entre nous, et j'avais supposé qu'elle avait pris sa décision il y a longtemps. Cela m'avait toujours paru évident qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de refuser. Pourtant, à ce moment précis où nous étions peut-être désormais trois dans ce coin de salle de bains, j'ai vu sa volonté vaciller et j'ai compris que peu importait ce qu'elle avait choisi — ce petit bâtonnet venait de briser sa volonté de fer. Le futur auquel elle avait dit non pouvait encore exister.

" _Kentin_."

J'ai tressailli et plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Elle avait prononcé mon nom d'une voix douce, presque inaudible. Une voix que j'avais entendue deux fois, peut-être trois, lorsque la tendresse avait eu raison d'elle et que sa façade de glace fondait légèrement — un côté qu'elle avait rarement laissé voir, mais suffisamment pour me rendre encore plus fou amoureux que je l'étais déjà. C'était une voix qui me montrait qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle affichait, je comptais pour elle bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

D'un regard, je l'ai encouragée à poursuivre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?"

Sa voix s'était transformée, avait pris de l'assurance. Elle avait tenté de retrouver son ton habituel, son contrôle. Elle luttait contre l'émotion qui avait commencé à la gagner. Elle avait presque réussi. Mais elle avait déjà dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Charlotte était d'un naturel autoritaire et possédait une incroyable maîtrise d'elle-même. A partir du moment où j'avais commencé à faire attention à elle, j'étais tombé sous son charme et m'y étais piégé de plus en plus profondément. Elle avait résisté à mes avances, et nous avions joué au chat et à la souris pendant longtemps — ça ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais vraiment arrêté. Je ne savais pas si elle nous avait déjà considérés comme un couple ; et, si elle avait déjà montré son affection à mon égard, elle restait encore et toujours indépendante. J'étais convaincu qu'elle avait besoin de moi plus qu'elle ne le voyait, et je me flattais d'avoir percé sa carapace, mais j'avais toutefois craint qu'une possible grossesse la décide à se débarrasser de moi.

Sa question me démontrait soudain que j'avais eu tort. Elle venait de me choisir, moi, pour rester à ses côtés. Le fait que mon avis lui importe me prouvait qu'elle acceptait peut-être un futur où, tous les deux, nous aurions élevé un enfant. Pour moi, c'était suffisant.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Elle détestait ça.

"Si tu veux pas le garder, on le garde pas. Je pense pas qu'on soit prêts, Charlie. Mais si aujourd'hui tu as envisagé la possibilité d'élever un enfant avec moi, alors on aura tout le temps d'en avoir un plus tard. Rien ne presse."

Et, à nouveau, aucun de nous deux n'a bougé pendant un long moment. Elle était toujours dans mes bras, et j'étais là à respirer l'odeur de son cou, à sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle disait toujours qu'elle détestait ça, mais c'était totalement faux. Elle adorait ça.

Et elle avait beau prétendre le contraire, on savait qu'elle en avait autant besoin que moi.


End file.
